


Starting Over

by CrocnBunny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocnBunny/pseuds/CrocnBunny
Summary: Two different stories interwoven creating a tragic tapestry of love, loss and hope.15 years ago a young, and not-quiet-as-refined Mycroft Holmes stumbles upon a captivating and confident agent leading to a tangled passionate love affair.Skip ahead to the present day and Mycroft is struggling to come to terms with the woman he loves wanting to start over and build a new life for herself with John Watson.





	1. When Mycroft Met Rose

**Author's Note:**

> We are using a series of snippets to paint a story, this time weaving two love stories together, one starting 15 years ago and weaving the back story, while another follows the current canon. You're heading toward love, fluff, angst and tragedy in spades with this story. We plotted out and told the back story first and then when we started to tie it into the cannon it left us rather maudlin so we decided to alternate the chapters to prevent the story taking such a depressing ending, even though really we all know where it's heading.
> 
> This came up simply by us having a laugh over the time-old umbrella metaphor and how Mary is so comfortable fondling it, then we seriously looked at the characters a bit more and realised that yes Mycroft/Mary would actually be an awesome pairing, a bit of searching and we couldn't really find many fics focused on them as a serious pairing, so we set down and plotted (dangerous I know) so this story is the result. It's Mycroft/Mary and John/Mary and we've tried to treat all characters as 3 dimensional, worthy beings and love them all deeply, none of this evil Mary business just cos she's in the way, we don't go for that.

~ 15 Years Ago ~

It was one of those infinitely tedious meetings, the ones where lots of important people sat around posturing to each other, set in a dull grey excuse of a conference room. Mycroft silently sighed and looked around the gathered dignitaries, after more than 4 hours of negotiations nobody was any nearer a compromise, everyone holding their cards close to their own chest. He studied each face around the expansive table carefully, he had the inside knowledge that one of the people here was not the ambassador they claimed to be but rather a hired assassin. Of course it was his own department that had hired them, so he was at a bit of an advantage there, but still it bothered him that he couldn't pick them out of the crowd. It bothered him even more that his superiors felt he needed a babysitter, as if he was incapable of looking after himself if, or more accurately when, the meeting came to a head.

Mycroft glanced to the windows beginning to cast an evening glow over the room, he really would have loved a chance to see a little of Prague before the end of his trip, but as it looked like this monstrosity disguised as diplomacy would be spilling over into another day, the chance of any sight-seeing seemed unlikely. Bringing his focus back to the matter at hand, that of gleaning as much information from the figures around the table. He could tell that the delegate from Belarus was beginning to feel frustration with the representative from Lithuania, their rage was building for a head to head, neither seeming willing to divulge any further information as to the full extent of their country's defences.

Then it happened. As Mycroft casually leaned in his chair to pass comment to the Ukrainian gentleman seated beside him one of the body guards standing behind the other side of the table pulled a gun. The air turned cold.

"And what does Britain have to contribute to this farce." he snarled.

There was the immediate shuffling and scrambling that could only be observed in a room full of the most powerful men in Europe along with their personal agents and guards. In the hubbub that followed Mycroft felt himself grabbed forceably around his upper arm and hauled away from the table. A startling look at his would be kidnapper/rescuer revealed the owner of the vice-like grip to be the Ukrainian Diplomat's P.A. her face set in lines of steal as she man-handled him across the room. Mycroft felt light-headed as he heard a shot ring out at the same time he was unceremoniously shoved into a tiny dark alcove behind one of the torpid modern art pieces that lined the walls. 

Once inside, the door slammed oppressively behind them and Mycroft knew they were inside one of the emergency safe-rooms, he had been briefed about before attending the event. Although now shut inside it with one very adept secretary-come-assassin he felt that 'room' might be a bit of a stretch.

"So here we are, saving your hide." She groused in silted English while fumbling about in her pocket in the darkness.

Mycroft tilted his head back and tried not to think about the fact that they were bodily pressed together in the tiny cramped space. He was most defiantly not going to think about the way he could feel the rise and fall of her chest press against his own or the mere idea that he could feel every nudge and twist she made into her jacket. He decided that he would most certainly need to work on his own self control further when he returned home, if a simple Adrenalin rush followed by the close proximity of a pretty girl could turn his blood to fire.

Suddenly light filled the small chamber, he looked down his long nose to see her grinning back at him holding a small torch in one hand and a very impressive looking gun in the other. He simply quirked an eyebrow, wondering where on her person the previously ordinary looking secretary had concealed such a weapon. Her grin widened and she waggled her eyebrows at him in response as if she could read his mind. Mycroft flushed deeply and looked away, yes he defiantly needed to work on his self control.

"Naturally we're stuck here until the threat has been neutralised and they decide to let us out Mr. Holmes."

"Naturally" he repeated.

"Until then I'm your personal bodyguard."

Mycroft sighed, "And how long do you estimate we will be trapped here?"

She grinned again, something that Mycroft was beginning to dread. "Well I assure you the threat will already have been neutralised, however the secret service will need to locate the access codes to these safe rooms before they can free us."

Mycroft hummed quietly, "... just how well hidden are they?"

She truly beamed at him this time "Well the codes are encrypted of course."

"Of course" he breathed more to himself than his companion.

"Plus before that they will have to collect all the pieces from the different embassies and that might be a little difficult considering the current state of play with Lithuania."

Mycroft let his head bang against the wall above her shoulder, "So what you're saying is we are to remain pressed against each other, stuck in this hot, metal box for hours not minutes!"

He didn't need to open his eyes he could practically feel her grinning, "Possibly days Sir" she chuckled, "Although, I can certainly think of enjoyable ways to pass the time!"

He coughed in astonishment at her forwardness, before allowing his dry tone to return, "I hardly think we have the room for that." He was pleasantly surprised to be rewarded with a warm chuckle. "Am I permitted to know your name?" he asked cautiously.

"No" she breathed, "but you may call me Katarina"

He smiled down at her blonde curls and blue eyes, "Pleased to meet you Katarina, Mycroft Holmes"

"I know" she smirked again, it was going to be a very long wait he decided.

~~~~~

It was only hours later, not the days that Katarina has joked about, that found Mycroft Holmes embarrassingly protesting the attentions of the medical staff currently attending him. Really all-in-all it had been rather anti-climatic, yes a foreign diplomat had threatened his life, but all he had really done was allow himself to be hauled to safety by a hired body guard and then spent five hours in a confined space with an attractive woman. Honestly Sherlock would have a field day about this, he was sure he would never hear the end of his damsel-in-distress episode.

As he was about to climb into the back of his car and return to a newly secured hotel, he caught a glimpse of the mysterious blonde assassin standing on the street corner opposite. She smiled at him and he wandered over to talk to her. He wrung his hands together, a nervous habit of his.

She glanced at his hands and smiled, "You should carry a walking stick for that."

He scoffed at her, "Nonsense, I'm not nearly old enough to pull it off."

Shrugging indifferently she replied, "Umbrella then."

He hummed, "Are you intending to follow me back to the hotel?"

"I'm paid to." she pursed her lips at him.

"May I offer you a ride?" he motioned towards the car idling behind him.

She grinned again, "Won't it affect your reputation, picking girls up from street corners?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her and was secretly pleased with himself that he managed to avoid blushing, "It's a chance I'm willing to take Katarina."

"Rose"

There was silence between them, neither willing to acknowledge the breach of protocol between them, the sign of unexpected trust. "Shall we." He eventually replied and the pair made their way back to the car, a hotel and on to England.


	2. When Mary Met Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing a Ghost...

Present Day

Mycroft rolled his shoulders as he idly skimmed through the CCTV feeds on his laptop. With Sherlock off goodness-knows-where the only thing he had left to look after for his little brother was a weekly check in on Dr. Watson. John had made it clear very early on that he was not interested in any interaction with the elder Holmes, so Mycroft fulfilled his promises behind the safety of his computer screen... it wouldn't do to have to explain away another black eye.

Finally his gaze caught the familiar figure on his evening trek from the surgery, he slowly and deliberately shifted the security camera to follow John's progress along the street. Mycroft was rewarded almost instantly by John scowling at the camera in question and flipping him off. Mycroft couldn't help the amused smirk that appeared on his face, he knew that as long as John was still annoyed enough to give him the finger, then really he was doing as well as he could be. His eyes were then drawn to the female figure walking beside John who was now laughing at him. Mycroft moved closer to the screen to look deeper into the interaction. Her mannerisms were clearly flirtatious, the angle at which John held his body to hers indicated a girlfriend rather than just an acquaintance. This was a new development, Sherlock would not be impressed.

She was obviously inquiring about his grievances with the surveillance equipment, he watched as John shrugged and his mouth formed the words "Mycroft Holmes". She stopped dead and stared straight into the CCTV camera. On the other side of the screen Mycroft's eyes were blown wide and his jaw dropped, "Rose!" he gasped.

~~~

He didn't have long to deliberate over what to do, she came and found him in his office the following day. Looking up from his reports at the formal knock on his door, his assistant popped her head in "There's someone here to see you sir."

"I'm rather busy at the moment, could you get them to make an appointed." He answered while returning to his paper work. 

The P.A. smiled, "She said you'd say that." Mycroft quirked an eyebrow, "She also assured me that you would want to speak to her. Something about a follow-up to the meeting in Kiev."

Mycroft visibly swallowed, the mention of his wedding venue sending a shiver down his spine, he knew who was about to stroll into his office, "Yes, right - Give me one minute then show her in."

He took a second to compose himself, stood in front of his desk and straightened his suit out, it was important to look ones best and most defiantly imposing when about to come face to face with ones widow.

The door opened again and in stepped the woman from last night's CCTV footage, she carefully closed the door before turning to face him. "Mycroft" she breathed uncertainly.

He looked her over, she had aged well but held herself differently, she seemed meek somehow, not the powerful, assertive woman of his memories. Lifting an eyebrow he deadpanned, "So... not quite dead then, one is never sure if one should truly believe a Missing-In-Action report Rose"

"It's Mary now," she replied quietly, "I'm not quite sure what to say."

"Clearly, how about we start with the threats and promises that I keep your former identity confidential, especially, I would assume, from a certain Dr. Watson." 

She winced at the cold tone of his voice, "I don't intend to threaten you, nor will I beg your promises - I certainly don't deserve them."

He sighed, "And yet you will have them all the same Mary." giving her chosen name more emphasis that it truly needed.

She smiled feebly, "Thank you, If it matters, I am genuinely sorry."

"Whatever for," Mycroft responded, "For going against my wishes and advice in the first place, for getting involved in the free-lance sector, for running in head-first without stopping to think, for dying, or not dying, for lying to me or for breaking my heart?"

Mary flinched again, "All of it" she replied simply, he nodded silently in assent. Glancing round his office she cast about for something else to say, "You're clearly doing well for yourself."

"Indeed, I've finally achieved a position befitting of my skill-set."

She smirked a little, "So your superiors no longer think you need a babysitter then?"

"My dear, I no longer HAVE superiors." He preened, "but what makes you think I would leave myself unprotected."

She glanced back to the door almost trying to see through it to the desk she knew was beyond, "Ahh, the assistant, good choice. I see you've learnt well. Are you fucking her too?"

He spluttered in indignation, "I assure you Mary, I have long since given up on the temptations of an office romance - or any romance for that matter."

She smiled again, more comfortable this time, "And yet you still wear your ring" It wasn't a question as they were both looking at the simple band around his finger.

"I find somethings are hard to forget, and even harder to let go of." 

Looking back up their eyes met momentarily before she glanced away, "I really should get going, John will wonder where I am."

Mycroft nodded, "You will have my protection you know - both of you."

It was Mary's turn to raise her eyebrows, "John calls it stalking, and as you know I don't need it." She stepped forward almost shyly and kissed his cheek. With a whispered "Goodbye Mycroft." she was gone from his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Croc ~ Yes we know it's been stated it's not a wedding ring, but not actually on the show, and if the writers can keep changing things, well so can we :P


	3. When Mycroft Tracked Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft propositions Rose

14 Years Ago

Mycroft unpacked his books onto the shelves in his new office, this would be the second promotion in only a year. His superiors were happy with his work and his skills were proving very useful in international negotiations. Even just his presence in meetings now-a-days ensured co-operation from foreign dignitaries. Everyone was worried about what secrets Mycroft could read from their faces, or left jacket pocket or whatever. So much so, that Mycroft rarely needed to actually bring up any of his deductions, people simply fell over each other to keep Britain happy.

This reputation however came with a price, Mycroft was now considered a security risk whenever he left his Whitehall office. He may have been onto his 2nd promotion but he had just parted ways with his 5th bodyguard in the last year. It was no secret among the agents that Mycroft Holmes was a nightmare to work with.

Mycroft was due to attend a meeting with his immediate supervisor regarding the situation when the idea hit him. His next conference was scheduled with the same Ukraine Delegate that he had attended the disastrous fiasco last year with. He couldn't help but wonder if Rose was still in his employ, and if so how much she could be bought for.

~~~

The meeting with his boss went well and he was granted permission to track down the assassin they hired the previous year and to hopefully arrange a secondment for her to MI6 to be his personal agent. Unfortunately a call to the Ukrainian official revealed that the young woman was no longer under his direct employ but had moved onto the SBU as an active agent. This would make things more difficult, but Mycroft was nothing if not determined. He set about going through all the files he could find to fit her in and check her clearance for his department.

~~~

A few days later Mycroft had completed his business in Kiev with the minister there and was now travelling in the back of a town car to a dinner meeting with Rose. It had taken some effort to track her down as neither the names of Katarina or Rose came up in the active list of agents. However he had managed to procure her employment history from the minister and used this to determine her new identity.

Arriving at the restaurant he instructed his agent to remain outside while he conducted his meeting. The man didn't seem particularly impressed with the request, but Mycroft doubted that 'Jack' was impressed with the fact he'd been forced to accompany the notorious Mycroft Holmes to Eastern Europe on such short notice anyway. Mycroft doubted that 'Jack' was in fact his real name or that his wife was aware of his numerous mistresses, which was the only thing currently keeping the peace between the two men.

Mycroft twiddled his fingers nervously as he waiting for her to arrive, he glanced down the wine list and picked out something special with a hope of impressing her. She silently slid into the seat opposite him, he glanced up and was rewarded with a cheeky wink.

"Fancy seeing you here Mr. Holmes." He took in her long wavy hair, brown now, new identity new look it seemed. Her accent had much improved from the last time they met, she had clearly been taking linguistic lessons. This all stacked in his favour, she obviously had big plans and wanted to go places.

"A happy coincidence Nadia." he said raising an eyebrow while speaking in her native Ukrainian.

"Well you certainly do do your homework Sir, I never thought anyone would have been able to trace me."

"I have my sources. Would you care for a glass of wine?"

She peered at him shrewdly, "Is this business or pleasure Mr Holmes?"

"Mycroft, please." He graced her with a genuine smile, "And this is most certainly a business proposition."

She sipped her wine thoughtfully and nodded at him to continue.

"I have found myself in a position where I am in need of a personal agent, a job offer if you will. You are excellent at blending in and going unnoticed, yet your training record displays your effectiveness with a range of combat methods."

"How did you get hold of my training record, that is confidential information." She interrupted him abruptly, "I've been assigned to you before, I was under the impression it was a one off, that you are not normally a target."

Mycroft sighed, "Since we last met my position has been substantially elevated, to a point where the term 'confidential' means little to me. I have been informed this does make me a target, there is currently an agent on the door however his ability to blend into the crowd most certainly leaves a lot to be desired."

Rose chuckled warmly at this, "Do you mean tall, dark and brooding stood by the door in the shades and ear piece?" Mycroft rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Well I would think you can certainly do better than him." she grinned.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "Yes, well it seems I'm a hard man to work with."

"Oooh, I do appreciate a hard man." she purred.

Quirking an eyebrow he replied, "You'll also find I'm less inclined to blush than our last meeting."

She grinned at him, "Now that sounds like a challenge Mr. Holmes, and that may be so but I see you still can't control your hands." She nodded at his fingers, he raised his eyes to the ceiling and forced his hands to still on the table.

He continued on, "I'm offering you a position with MI6 as a field agent with all the benefits of working for the British government, new identity, life style compensation, resources, advanced training and equipment, further linguistic study, you would be seconded to the government protection force, working directly under myself."

"I like the sound of being directly under you." She grinned.

"Nadia, please." He huffed

She smiled at him, "I can't help it, you're adorable when you blush." 

He ran his hand through his hair, "And you are incorrigible."

"I do my best." She retorted taking a sip of wine.

"Before I completely question my sanity, are you interested?"

"In being under you for business or pleasure?" Her eyes were dancing with mirth, Mycroft was clearly uncomfortable with her teasing despite the fact he managed to keep his blush at bay.

"Nadia..." he hissed.

"Fine, fine, business it is. Yes Mr Holmes, I would be very interested in your kind offer of employment. I think we could work very well together." She stood up from the table and nodded at him politely. When Mycroft also rose she formally shook his hand, glancing down he saw she'd left her contact card in his palm, he met her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you" he whispered, but before he could say anything else she'd stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his and trailed her hands gently down his sides. She moved her mouth gently over his in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

She beamed up at him, "There's my blush. It was good to see you again Mycroft. Don't keep me waiting too long will you?" and with that she swept out of the restaurant leaving a stunned Mycroft in her wake.


	4. When Mary Surprised Mycroft

Present Day

Months had passed, Mycroft stopped watching John. He had delegated his well being checks to his P.A., he honestly couldn't bring himself to watch John and Mary's budding relationship. Seeing the face of someone he had once loved, worn by a different woman, for in truth Mycroft had come to realise there was little of Rose left in Mary. Her mannerisms and movements were completely new, her looks altered and her demeanour quieter yet every so often in maybe just a hair flick or a smirk, Mycroft saw his wife peeking through. He found by seeing her he missed his Rose more. Although he would never admit it to anyone, the first time he saw her kiss John he shed a tear. Yes it was for the best that somebody else checked up on John now.

It was therefore of great surprise to Mycroft when he left his office one evening to see Mary leaning against a lamp-post across the street. Silently crossing over the road he raised an eyebrow at her while sheltering her from the soft drizzle with his umbrella. "Do you have time to talk?" she quietly asked, he nodded and offered her his arm, "That is a fine umbrella" she gave him a soft smile.

"I find I am rather fond of it, it does have it's uses too." He led her to his waiting car, "Will you join me? I suspect this is not a conversation to be had in public."

"That would probably be for the best Mycroft," she slid into the car and he followed shaking out his umbrella.

Mycroft lent forward "Home, Richard, thank you." He glanced over to Mary, she was watching him with wide eyes, looking unsure. He ran a hand through his hair and met her eyes, "I hope I am not being presumptuous but it has been a very long day."

"It's fine Mycroft, whatever you wish."

They sat in silence for the remainder of the journey, Mary nervously climbed the steps behind Mycroft up towards the town house that she had once possessed a key to. He unlocked the door and gestured for her to precede him. As she entered the barren hall a soft mewling startled her, looking down a small ginger cat came trotting towards her and wrapped itself around her legs. Mary bent down to tickle the cat behind it's ear and gazed up at Mycroft, "You kept Kiska!", she felt her eyes begin to fill up.

Mycroft crouched beside her, "Naturally, I would hardly turn her out on the streets." He reached a hand out towards the animal, who scooted away with a tail flick, "Of course, you are more than welcome to take her with you if you would like."

Mary smiled at him, "she's still not fond of you then," Mary grinned as Mycroft pursed his lips, "I would love to, but sadly John's allergic."

Mycroft simply nodded, stood back up and started towards his lounge, "Can I get you a drink?" he offered over his shoulder, "I desperately need a scotch."

Mary giggled as she followed him through the door taking one of the proffered glasses. "You haven't changed much here," she glanced curiously around the room.

Mycroft smiled as he heard her accent slipping back to her native tongue, "I've never had a need to, I'm rarely here if i'm honest." 

She smiled sadly up at him, "I missed you,"

He sighed, "Mary..." she walked towards him and took the half-full glass from his hand and put them on the side table. He seemed frozen to the spot, whether by the proximity or the memories, neither of them could be certain. She raised a trembling hand and ran it down his cheek, stretching onto her tiptoes. Mycroft let out a soft huff when he realised what she was about to do, Mary's lips came into contact with his own pressing gently against him. Mycroft rested his hands lightly on her waist as her other hand came up to rub against the hair at the back of his neck.

It had been a long time since he had been able to run his tongue across her lips, yet was rewarded with a pleasant gasp. The sound made Mycroft snap, he suddenly pushed her up against the wall and buried one hand in her hair while the other snaked up under her shirt to stroke the soft skin of her midriff. Their tongues tangled in heated passion, Mary ran her knee up the inside of his leg eliciting a deep groan from him which made her whole body shudder.

With great effort Mycroft pushed himself away from her, breathing deeply he ran his through his hair and stepped backwards, "Rose," he raised his eyes to the ceiling, "Mary, what's this all about?"

She remained leaning against the wall and eyed him carefully, "John asked me to marry him!" she gave him a shaky smile, "Well, he would have if your dead brother hadn't interrupted us, he's not OK with that by the way. Pretty shook up over it all."

Mycroft raised his eyebrows and deadpanned "I've no idea how he feels...", taking one of the chairs by the fire.

Mary smiled and joined him, sitting in the opposite chair and casually slipping into Ukrainian, "Yeah, pot - kettle, well I'm sure he'll try again at some point."

Mycroft joined her in her native language, "...and you're here because?", sarcasm dripping from every syllable. 

"He doesn't know i'm technically still married."

"ahhh" Mycroft hummed in response, "that could pose a problem, yes."

She bit her lip before replying, "We talked about it, I told him I had been married," she glanced away, "I told him I loved you. He asked why it ended and I just said by death, he never asked whose."

Mycroft let out a small huff, "People generally don't my dear."

She smiled over at him, "I was hoping you could assist me in smoothing out my marital status."

He stared at her, "I'm not sure what you wish me to do, I can't exactly divorce a dead woman, and Mary Mortasan has never been married. You shouldn't encounter any impediments with John."

Mary met his eyes, "That's not what I meant and you know it. For all intents and purposes I am still your wife."

"Mary, has never been my wife - and Rose has not been for 6 long years." He quirked an eyebrow at her, "However if it would make you feel better, I can see to it that our marriage is removed from the records."

She frowned at him, "What if people looked? They would see your ring, would you remove it?"

Mycroft shut his eyes for a beat, "It would cause suspicion if I suddenly removed it. Those who are aware of it's significance would have no need to check my records, and those who are not will just assume it's a prop - purely for distraction."

She shook her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "No, please don't change the records. Rose will always belong to Mycroft."

He looked at her sadly and opened his arms, Mary climbed onto his lap and into his embrace. "What do you want Mary?"

"Just tell me it'll be alright." She buried her head into his shoulder, "Tell me it's ok."

Mycroft rubbed soothing circles across her back, "I will not object to anything that will make you happy. Is that what you are worrying about?"

"I screwed up big time with us, I let you down Mycroft." her words punctuated with broken sobs.

"Shhh," he murmured, "We wouldn't have lasted anyway, we both know that." She looked up at him with watery eyes, "Happy Ever Afters aren't meant for people like us. Mycroft and Rose could never have lived happily ever after. - Mary and John just might."

She climbed back out of his lap and straightened her blouse out, "You would have fought for us, you were if I recall. You don't tend to give up Mycroft, never surrender and all that."

He sighed and gave her a sad smile, "This is me surrendering" he held out his hands palms upraised, "go home to John." She nodded and silently slunk from the house.


End file.
